Problems in the Bloodline
by hot-gurlz
Summary: When Harry gets abused by his Uncle, and suffers from the memories of his fourth year, Harry starts to feel like he no longer CAN feel. Harry get's help from his friends, but when he finds out about his bloodline, no one can help. child abuse in chap. 1
1. Of Pain and An Odd Rescuer

.:Problems in the bloodline:.  
  
Summery: When Harry gets abused, and suffers from the memories of his fourth year, Harry starts to feel like he no longer CAN feel. Harry gets help from his friends, and one Severus Snape. But when Harry finds out the truth about his blood line, nobody can help him, except his worst enemy. HP/HG DM/GW RW/LB.  
  
This story is written by two different people, (we take turns writing chapters). We joined together to make this story, (thus the plural in Hot_Gurlz) . Please look up our other screen names: Guardian Angel of Wolves, And Mekare070389, THNX!!!!!  
  
Spoilers: 1-4 (we started this before OOTP came out, so in this story Harry is going into his 5th year)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. If we did we wouldn't be writing Fanfics, we would be working on the actual book, and make money. JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter books, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! You get the idea.  
  
This chapter is written by Mekare.  
  
Pain, and an odd rescuer  
  
It was a quiet night on Privet Drive, everyone was fast asleep, and not a single light was on. Or so it seemed. In the smallest room of number 4, a fifteen year old boy, by the name of Harry Potter, lay awake in his bed, very much awake. Harry had given up sleeping, for every time Harry fell asleep, he was haunted by memories of his fourth year. Harry spent his school years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where he just finished his fourth and worst year ever. In that particular year Harry had witnessed Voldemorts rebirthing. Voldemort was the most feared wizard of their time, and the creature, (for surely he couldn't be a man), who had killed Harry's parents. Harry was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their pet pig they had the nerve to call their son, (Dudley).  
  
(Authors note: Okay sick of doing recap, you all know who Harry Potter is)  
  
When Harry arrived home after his fourth year, all of his belongings had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and he was locked into his room right away, (which had been emptied). Harry was only fed a little each day, but he was unsure how long that would last. The Dursley's were terrified by magic so for fear of, as they said "Freaks" coming to their house, they had Harry write regulated letters to his friends everyday. Harry could tell that while he had been away at school, the Dursley's seemed to have hit a new record of insanity, (clearly the were still angry about the Ton Tongue Toffee incident, AND blamed Harry for it). Harry's window was bricked up, his door had twelve locks installed on it, and the Dursley's kept blaming Harry for everything that went wrong in their lives.  
  
Everyday the list of problems seemed to get longer and worse. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before they started to REALLY take their anger out on him. What he didn't know was that it would be very soon indeed.  
  
Two weeks after term ended, Harry heard the door slam so hard, it seemed to make the house tremble. "BOY!!!!!" Vernon yelled, marching up the stairs towards Harry's room. "HOW DID YOU DO IT YOU FILTHY LITTLE SH**?! DID YOU SNEAK OUT OF YOUR ROOM SOMEHOW?! DID YOU TAKE YOUR WAND?! YOU DID MAGIC! YOU'RE GONNA GET EXPELLED FROM THAT RUDDY SCHOOL NOW! THEN ALL THOSE FREAKS WILL FORGET ABOUT YOU! YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! NEVER!!!" Vernon's screaming was absolutely terrifying, "W-what did I do?" Harry asked frightened. "YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT YOU DID YOU F***ING PIECE OF SH**! HOW DID YOU DO IT?! HOW DID YOU GET ME FIRED?! YOU WILL PAY SO DEARLY FOR THIS! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FREAK! ALL OF YOUR KIND ARE FREAKS! YOUR PARENTS DESERVED TO DIE!!! IT'S JUST A SHAME YOU DIDN'T GO DOWN WITH THEM!!!" Harry's blood started to boil, "My parents did not deserve to die." His fear of Vernon at the moment was the only thing that kept him from yelling. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!" Vernon yelled, and with that he grabbed Harry and tossed him against the hard wall. Harry started to whimper, "DON'T YOU WHINE AT ME! YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF!!!!" Vernon picked Harry up by his messy hair, and punched him hard in the gut. Harry fell to the floor, trying hard not to cry out. Vernon started to kick, punch, hurt. When Vernon finally left, Harry was lying unconscious, and bleeding on the floor.  
  
Everyday after that was the same, Harry would be beaten for everything that went wrong in the Dursley's lives. Everyday Vernon would look for a job, and fail in getting one, so Harry was beaten. When Dudley was annoyed by ANYONE, Harry was beaten, even when Petunia spilled something, or didn't hear anything interesting when spying on the neighbors, Harry was beaten. It was always Vernon who did the beating, and Harry started to fear him, (and the twelve dreaded clicks of the locks on his door) more than anything.  
  
When Harry's Birthday rolled around Harry thought hopefully, that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be beaten for this one day. "You know better than that." Said a little voice in the back of Harry's head, "They probably don't even remember that it's your birthday, and even if they did they would still beat you. What are you expecting, for them to throw a party?" No, but-maybe my friends will come and get me" Harry said aloud to the little voice in the back of his head, "You know they wont, they haven't even checked up on you, can't they tell something's wrong? They're your friends, and they don't even care enough to check up on you. They're probably off at the burrow, having the time of their lives, laughing about how YOU have to be here while they're having fun." The voice said mockingly "No, they have no reason to worry. I'VE BEEN WRITING LETTERS!" Harry yelled back. "Yes, REGULATED letters. Letters where Vernon tells you what to put. Can't they tell that you aren't acting normal? They're supposed to be friends, but THEY DON'T CARE!!" Harry narrowed his eyes, that little voice was right, it all made sense, they've known him since first year, and they can't even tell when he seemed to be acting odd, they didn't care. They just didn't care!  
  
At that moment Harry heard the twelve locks, and all his anger, melted into fear. "Boy" Vernon said placidly, "Take a guess at what you did this time." "I-I don't know." Harry said stuttering, "wrong answer." And with that Vernon punched Harry, hard, in the gut. "P-PLEASE! DON'T! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Harry knew his attempt was a feeble one, but it was the only card he had to play. "Oh, you're birthday huh? Well in that case you should get a two for one deal." Vernon said with a smirk that rivaled that of Draco Malfoy. Vernon walked out of the room, leaving Harry bewildered at the meaning of Vernon's words. A few seconds later Vernon walked into the room, followed closely by Dudley, who was holding his smeltings stick. Realization hit Harry full force, "YOU'RE SICK! YOU ARE SO TWISTED! YOU BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME ENOUGH AS IT IS! BUT WHEN YOU REALIZE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, YOU BRING YOUR SON IN HERE AND GET HIM TO BEAT ME! DO YOU GET PLEASURE IN WATCHING ME IN PAIN?! IN TEACHING YOUR ONLY SON TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Harry knew he was going to pay for yelling, and calling Vernon sick, but he was too angry to care, nobody cared about him, not his "friends" not his "family" nobody! Vernon turned to Dudley and nodded, and with that they both hit Harry over and over. When they finally left Harry was in more pain than he could ever remember being in. "I'm going to die." he thought, and with that he passed out.  
  
Later that day, while Vernon was watching the news, the doorbell rang. "Who the hell could that be?" Vernon muttered. When he opened the door there was a man standing there, he had horribly greasy hair, and looked totally ridiculous wearing green sweat pants, a tuxedo top, a cumber bund, and an odd looking pair of sandals. "Who are you?" Vernon asked in a demanding tone, "I am Severus Snape, I'm here to get Mr. Potter." the man said, "T- there's no Potter here! Now go." Vernon said,  
  
"Are you not Vernon Dursley?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"And is this not Number 4 Privet Drive?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Home to Harry Potter?"  
  
"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!!! NO GO BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"  
  
" I assure you I have no wishes to be here, but everyone else is busy, so this job has been left to me, and if I have to hex you I will." Snape said, his wand in Vernon's face, "Now where is Harry Potter?" "Upstairs." Vernon said, frightened. Snape pushed passed Vernon and walked swiftly upstairs, stopping at the door with twelve locks, "If this is Potters room, that worthless muggle will regret it." Snape said unlocking the twelve locks. When he waked into the room he was shocked at the sight before him. There was Harry lying on the floor unconscious, every bit of his body was covered in bruises, and welts that looked as though they were made by some sort of stick. By the looks of Harry's right leg, and his left arm, Snape was pretty sure that they were broken. Snape looked around surveying the room, there were blood stains everywhere, there wasn't a bed, or even blankets, and there was no sign of Harry's school supplies, or any clothes, save the overly large, torn, bloodstained ones, Harry was currently wearing. For the first time Snape, felt truly sorry for giving Harry such a hard time. "Harry, Harry? Can you here me? Harry wake up?" Snape said kneeling beside the poor boy, un conscious to the fact that he was calling Harry by his first name rather than the usual 'Potter'. Snape noticed that Harry seemed to have lost quite a few pounds, "They probably barely feed him, if at all." Snape thought bitterly..  
  
"Where are Harry's things." Snape said, as calmly as he could. He had walked downstairs to find the Dursley's huddling together in the kitchen, "I-In the cupboard under the stairs." Vernon managed to reply, Snape nodded,  
  
"And his owl?"  
  
"In my bedroom"  
  
"How was Harry writing letters to his friends?"  
  
"We made him, we told him what to write, and then we'd send it."  
  
"I assume you had him write letters so nobody would get suspicious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, I guess the only thing left to ask is, why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you beat Harry"  
  
"Because he used magic, to get me fired."  
  
"Harry never used magic, the ministry of magic would have known, and Harry would have gotten a letter saying that he was expelled."  
  
"Well, he was a freak anyway!" Dudley yelled out, surprising Snape, so far only Vernon had talked. "You must be Harry's cousin. Well, let me tell you that you are treading on dangerous grounds. I'm sure you don't know what the unforgivable curses are, but I can assure you, they aren't good, and it's taking all my strength not to use one on you right now." Snape shot back. "DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY SON!" Vernon yelled, clearly having gained some bravery back, "I WILL THREATEN HIM ALL I WANT! THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY PROBLEM IF YOU HADN'T BEATEN YOUR OWN NEPHEW! YOU ARE A COWARD TO BLAME YOUR GETTING FIRED ON HARRY! AND FOR BEATING HIM THE WAY YOU DID!" Vernon stepped back, looking very insulted, clearly no one had ever accused him of being a coward. "NOW STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Snape got together all of Harry's stuff and put it in the living room, then he went upstairs and did a quick spell to make Harry Levitate. When Snape got back downstairs, Harry levitating behind him, the Dursley's were still huddled in the kitchen, "I'll deal with you later." Snape growled, and with that Snape grabbed a hold of Harry's hand, and all his items, then reached into his pocket pulled out a pen, and disappeared.  
  
Thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked the first Chapter! Please review! 


	2. Of Treatment, Worries and Old Foes

.:Problems in the bloodline:.

__

Of treatment, worries and old foes

****

*Summery: When Harry gets abused, and suffers from the memories of his fourth year, Harry starts to feel like he no longer CAN feel. Harry gets help from his friends, and one Severus Snape. But when Harry finds out the truth about his blood line, nobody can help him, except his worst enemy. HP/HG DM/GW RW/LB.  
  
This story is written by two different people, (we take turns writing chapters). We joined together to make this story, (thus the plural in Hot_Gurlz) . Please look up our other screen names: Guardian Angel of Wolves, And Mekare070389, THANKS!!!!!  
  
***Spoilers**: 1-4, some minor details from OotP might be referred to in this chapter. (But we started this before OOTP came out, so in this story Harry is going into his 5th year)  
  
***Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot, not making money and no hard feelings intended. Satisfied? 

This chapter is written by Guardian Angel of Wolves.  
---------------

It was nice and quiet in Hogwarts' hospital wing. The windows were open to allow fresh air and the sweet smell of summer in. Since the beginning of summer vacation, Poppy's only visitors had been some of the teachers, who came back for a day or two to settle some affairs beforehand and were complaining about minor aches or who just wanted a chat with her. Humming to herself Poppy finished the letter she was writing to her cousin. The poor women jumped in surprise when the peace and quiet were suddenly shattered.

" Madam Pomfrey!"

Severus Snape marched into her little sanctuary, his face very pale (even more than usual) and with an air of suppressed rage.

"Honestly, Severus! What, in the name of Merlin - Oh, my goodness!" 

For she had just spotted Snape's charge, Harry, lying limply in the man's arms. The state the famous boy as in was -put bluntly - terrible.

"How did this happen?" Poppy asked a little breathless.

"None of your concern, women, just treat him immediately!" 

Snape looked ready to explode and the briefest of seconds Madam Pomfrey imagined that steam would be coming out of his nose, the way he bristled. Still shocked Poppy set to work, but not before giving orders as was her habit. 

"I'll try to patch him up, but I'll need you to bring or make me some potions."

"Which ones?" Snape had a tendency to stay casual in the most stressful moments of events.

Waving her wand in very complex patterns, she mumbled to herself and bewitched a quill and parchment to write something down. 

"Here you go." She told the impatient Potions teacher moments later. "These are all the potions required, with haste I might add. Do think you'll manage?"

Instead of answering her, Snape turned on his heel and left her alone with her patient. Turning back to her charge, Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"This time he really pushed it, poor lamb, and school hasn't even started yet. Oh, come on Poppy, get a grip and help the boy!" she reprimanded herself. "You've seen worse in the old days and you did not get 18 OWLs for nothing!" Determined the school nurse set to work.

__

** Riddle Manor, other side of the country **

"You'd better have some good news for me, Avery or you'll face my - _displeasure_."

The Death Eater named Avery could not help but hold his breath as he faced his cruel master; soon to be rulers of Britain.

"My Lord, it is an honour to be in your presence. Malfoy and I suspect, err _know,_ a means of discovering the information you desire."

"I am losing my patience." The Dark Lord growled; irritated. 

Then his voice turned to a sugary sweet one that did not fit him at all. Knowing his master like any Death Eater did Avery could not suppress a shudder, knowing he was in for a good dose of pain. 

" Do tell me, my dear Avery, did you not pledge your services to me after last June? What were your words again?" 

Voldemort tabbed his chin with his wand, feigning a pensive look. 

"Oh yes, now I remember. Your exact words were: _'Master I live but to serve you._' Would it not be a shame to waste such a life if your services don't please me, Avery?" 

His voice once more returned to one of complete authority, yet this did not comfort the Death Eater lying at his feet. 

"Next time you will do better, unless you consider your life as worthless as I consider it. Be gone from my sight and send for Lucius."

As Avery scrambled to his feet, Voldemort's red eyes watched him every move. Tremendously relieved the shaken Death Eater reached the door; he froze when his master called him back.

"Oh, and Avery-"

"Y-yes, my Lord?"

"Were have your manners gone? You did not say goodbye. Crucio!"

** 

Lucius watched with great satisfaction as that fool Avery came limping out of the master's room. A smirk settled on his aristocrat face.

"Rough meeting, Avery?"

"He's in a foul mood today and you'd better not upset him." Avery growled. Lucius nodded and reached to open the door when Avery gave him a very odd warning. "And make sure you greet him properly."

Raising a perfectly depilated eyebrow the proud Malfoy entered. As he reached his master's high armchair he fell to his knees and kissed the hem of his robes.

__

//I hope he cleans his robes well each night, with every single one of us kissing it all day.// 

Lucius masked his feelings well, though, as he greeted his master.

"Master you asked for me?"

The Dark Lord gave an annoyed sigh.

"Would you be here had I not summoned you?"

"I supposed not, Master."

"State _'Loyal Death Eater Rule Number 28b'_ for me, Lucius."

"_One is not to question the Master under any circumstances. Only in the rare case when one is given the permission and authorisation to by the Master himself on forehand_." Lucius quoted.

"Good boy. And did that exception on the rule apply to you?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then you know your penalty. Legimens!"

Lucius gasped in shock as his master watched some very humiliating moments of his childhood.

Voldemort chuckled as he lifted the spell.

"On another day I shall ask for the details, Lucius. Now tell me, my favourite pet: can you read?" 

The Malfoy swallowed his anger and replied, "Yes, Master, I can." 

Voldemort's temper flared. "Then why have both you and Avery alike not been able to book any success? It has almost been over a month with as good as no result and I want that document right now!" 

"Muggle files are hard to get for a pureblood, Master. We had to search the entire place first before we found the building to begin with and if we were to murder every single Muggle every single Muggle-"

"Enough, crucio!"

Lucius writhed on the floor in pain, screams being thorn from his throat. He could barely support himself up when the Dark Lord finally lifted the curse.

"I am going to say this one _last_ time, Lucius: You'll bring me every bit of information you can get about the boy's location and about the boy's relatives. When you do find the boy - and I hope for your sake that you will - you are to bring him to me alive and unharmed or I'll find myself a new pet, understood?"

"Y-Yes, M-master." Lucius' limbs were still shaking like made as he all but fled the room.

Voldemort relaxed back in his chair and liked his bloodless lips thirsty.

"Wormtail, bring the red wine; I prefer a Bordeaux'97."

"Yes, m-my Lord." 

And as Wormtail hurried to obey his master's call, a dark haired boy stirred in his slumber before turning over and fall into a much-needed peaceful dreamless sleep.

***

Snape closed his eyes wearily as he sent the last owl out. There, all Potter's little friends had been informed of the boy's whereabouts and condition. He's already brought Poppy the requested potions an hour ago. Now he just needed to tell Dumbledore. The old headmaster would not be pleased, no sir, not at all. 

__

//At last he does not torture messengers who bring bad tidings.// Snape thought and unconsciously he rubbed his arm on the place where the cursed Dark Mark disfigured his skin. 

Though he would never admit it to anyone Harry's condition had worried him. How could the boy allow those filthy Muggles to do that kind of damage to him? Then again, Snape was a Pureblood himself and he had not had a very happy childhood either. He had been so relieved when he had attended to Hogwarts for the first time; being far away from his parents' fights and his father's harsh training. Oh yes, Snape senior had known how to make his son a perfect little pet for the Dark Lord. Snape smiled as he thought that at least _that_ plan of his father had failed.

__

// I bet you're turning over in your grave, Father; seeing as it is Lucius who is the master's lapdog and not me, thank Merlin.//

Ten minutes later found him seated in Dumbledore's office with a cup of tea and -to Snape's disgust- a Canary Cream. 

"You wanted to see me, Severus?" The ever-cheerful headmaster asked. 

Snape nodded. He had never before felt guilty about wiping the smile of Dumbledore's face. He gave a detailed insight of the conditions in which he'd found the headmaster's golden boy and mentioned Poppy's treatment. After hearing the objective Potions master out, Albus thanked him and hurried to have a look at his favourite pupil himself.

Hours later Poppy Pomfrey had long since given up trying to shoo the elder man out of the Hospital Wing. All she could do was offer the man a meal and kindly ask him to alert her should there be a sudden change in Harry's state. She herself took a few hours rest while a depressed Dumbledore stayed seated at Harry's side.

"Oh, Harry." he whispered softly, "I am so sorry for everything. If only you knew why I thought I could keep you safe with _them_."

When Poppy came to relieve him from his 'shift' five hours later, Dumbledore had fallen asleep in his chair his hand still resting upon that of their teenage charge.

********** 


	3. Of The Hospital Wing

.:Problems in the bloodline:.  
  
Summery: When Harry gets abused, and suffers from the memories of his fourth year, Harry starts to feel like he no longer CAN feel. Harry gets help from his friends, and one Severus Snape. But when Harry finds out the truth about his blood line, nobody can help him, except his worst enemy. HP/HG DM/GW RW/LB.  
  
This story is written by two different people, (we take turns writing chapters). We joined together to make this story, (thus the plural in Hot_Gurlz) . Please look up our other screen names: Guardian Angel of Wolves, And Mekare070389, THNX!!!!!  
  
Spoilers: 1-4 (we started this before OOTP came out, so in this story Harry is in his 5th year)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. If we did we wouldn't be writing Fanfics, we would be working on the actual book, and make money. JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter books, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! You get the idea.  
  
This chapter is written by Mekare. ******** .:In the Hospital Wing:.  
  
The Hospital wing had been packed with visitors since Snape had sent the letter telling Harry's friends, of his condition. The whole of the Weasley family had gone to the Hogwarts hospital wing right away, (picking up Hermione Granger on the way) and refused to leave Harry's side until he was awake. Snape (much to his annoyance) went to get Sirius and Remus (even though the could have gone on their own) to make sure that Sirius didn't go after the Dursley's (which he was about to do when Snape got there). Now they were all sitting by Harry's side, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"I can't believe those stupid no good Muggles! If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Harry wouldn't want me to, I'D KILL THEM!" Sirius ranted.  
  
"Oh Sirius, do be quiet." Madam Pomfery scolded, "The poor boys resting. Do you really want him to wake up to your screams? After what's happened to him it would probably frighten him half to death, and with the condition he's in it would finish him off."  
  
"Sorry." Sirius said, his head bent, in frustration.  
  
Everyone in the room knew of Sirius' innocence, so he was free to sit in his human form for the time being.  
  
"I r-really wish he w-would wake u-up." Hermione said, sobbing.  
  
"As do we all Hermione. I'm sure he'll get better, but when he wakes up, I don't want any of you to ask about what happened. We will all know the details in due time." Dumbledore said, sadness in his voice, like no one in the room had ever heard before (especially from Dumbledore).  
  
"Now, I am sorry but I must go inform the muggle police men of what has happened."  
  
"That's all you're going to do?! Inform those muggle please-men?" Sirius said hotly.  
  
"Black, the headmaster will take care of it in the best possible way." Snape said placidly.  
  
********  
  
A week had passed since Dumbledore had the Dursley's arrested, and there  
was still no change in Harry's condition.  
  
The only people that had left Harry's side were Dumbledore, and Snape (and it was rare for both of them too) and Madam Pomfrey was getting tired of  
it.  
  
"That's it! You aren't moving, you're hardly eating, and you haven't slept  
a wink." she chastised, trying to be quiet for Harry's sake. "It's bad enough, that this has happened to Harry, but if the rest of you get sick, I'll have more than him to take care of! Do you want to be at fault if I  
can't have my FULL attention on Harry? Now go get some food!"  
  
She knew using the guilt trip would work like a charm, everyone stood up at her words, and went to have there first real meal since Harry was found.  
  
*  
  
While they were away Snape showed up from wherever it was he had gone. She knew it was a mission for Dumbledore, but she didn't know that he was acting as a Death Eater, so as to spy on Voldemort. Snape walked straight to the seat closest to Harry.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done; I know I've been terrible, but I always thought you had it great, I never stopped to think how bad you must have it. I mean, you've lost your parents, you're at the top of Vodemort's hit list, and you've had to spend fourteen years of your life with muggles who hate you. My mind was just filled with thoughts of how terrible your father was to me, calling me 'Snivellus' and embarrassing me in front of the whole school. You look exactly like him, so I just got it in my head that you are exactly like him. I'm so sorry."  
  
Snape felt completely terrible, he had never felt bad about how he treated the students before, so this was an odd feeling to him.  
  
Snape looked up from his lap, he could have sworn he just heard someone say, "I forgive you." in a weak voice.  
  
"H-Harry, was that you?" Snape asked hopefully.  
  
"Y-yes." came the weak reply, and with that Harry's eyes fluttered ever so slowly open.  
  
Snape just sat there in shock, he wanted to go yell, and tell everyone that Harry had finally awoken, but he seemed to have lost the ability to speak.  
  
"I forgive you." came Harry's weak voice again.  
  
"You're-You're okay." Snape said, finally in control of his vocal cords, and then he did the last thing anyone would have expected to happen: he hugged Harry.  
  
"OW!" Harry said gasping.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Snape said, trying to look dignified, as if he hadn't just hugged the pupil he'd treated terribly for the past four years.  
  
"Professor-Professor is something wrong?" Madam Pomfrey called, "I thought I heard you-"  
  
She had just walked into the room, and noticed that Harry was awake, "Oh my! You're awake!" she quickly ran out of the room (clearly not thinking about actually taking care of Harry) and when she returned everyone was with her.  
  
"HARRY!" they all yelled, all of a sudden Harry was surrounded by people telling him how glad they were that he was awake, and how scared they had been.  
  
"QUIET DOWN!" Madam Pomfrey called; everyone obeyed immediately, "I know you're all happy, but Harry just woke up, give him some room." she said calmly.  
  
For the next few hours everyone got into a conversation with Harry, (much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay, who thought Harry should get some rest), keeping the subject as far as possible from the subject of what happened to Harry, something that didn't escape Harry's notice, but he was far to happy to mention this and he didn't want to talk about it yet anyway. Snape looked happily around the room, everyone was smiling and happy, Harry was finally awake. 


	4. Of Slimy Snape, Successes and Troubles

.:Problems in the bloodline:.

Summery: When Harry gets abused, and suffers from the memories of his fourth year, Harry starts to feel like he no longer CAN feel. Harry gets help from his friends, and one Severus Snape. But when Harry finds out the truth about his blood line, nobody can help him, except his worst enemy. HP/HG DM/GW RW/LB.  


  
This story is written by two different people, (we take turns writing chapters). We joined together to make this story, (thus the plural in Hot_Gurlz) . Please look up our other screen names: Guardian Angel of Wolves, And Mekare070389, THNX!!!!!  
  
**Spoilers**: 1-4, some minor details from OotP might be referred to in our chapters, as background info. (we started this before OOTP came out, so in this story Harry is in his 5th year.)  
  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything, except the plot, which'll be a good one, if we say so ourselves. ;)   


This chapter is written by Guardian Angel of Wolves.

********

__

.:Of Slimy Snape, successes and troubles.:

****

+:ONE WEEK LATER:+

Severus Snape, respected and feared potionsmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was worried. Worried because it had been three weeks since he'd last been summoned to a meeting of the Dark Lord. Three weeks since he'd had anything to report to Dumbledore about the plans of the Dark Side.

It had become quite obvious by now that he did no longer have the Master's thrust and, were he ever to find out something of the Dark Side's plans, he'd have to gain it back. To gain the Master's thrust, however, was a nearly impossible achievement. 

There were but a few Death Eaters, who could say they had His thrust. One of those select few was Lucius Malfoy, who was free to serve his master best as he could; others - like Bellatrix Lestrange or Antonin Dolohov- were locked up in Azkaban, waiting for their master to come free them and reward them for their unwavering loyalthy, or so they hoped.

Oh yes, Snape was worried, for so many reasons. 

Now that the Dark Lord had returned it would only be a matter of time before he would kill Potter. Why did it have to be that stupidly brave and damned curious Harry Potter? Snape knew of course that Harry had stood up against Him one too many times. Snape understood Albus' concern for the boy's well being. What he did not understand was that he began to feel concerned about the boy as well. It was ridiculous! He -the cold hearted slytherin git, as most of his students called him behind his back- concerned about a boy, whom he'd hated with passion for four years! If the Dark lord ever found out, then he -Severus Snape- was a gonner. He was astonished how rational and calm Dumbledore took all this. 

Even more astonished then he'd been when the old headmaster had once (3 years ago) told him he was worried about certain similarities between Voldemort and Harry Potter. Snape had laughed out loud. 

__

// Flashback//

__

"Similarities? Between the most evil dark wizard of our time and the famous Harry Potter?" He'd said. "That's like saying one can see similarities between Lucius and his House-Elves!" 

Dumbledore, however, had merely waited for Severus to regain his composure. 

"You can't be serious, Albus! I'll grant you that Potter may be as arrogant as the Dark Lord and that -like Him- he thinks rules are beneath him, but I can't imagine the brat as a killing person who'd love to take over the wizarding world."

"You misunderstood me, Severus. I wasn't talking about similarities between Harry and Voldemort_ - I was referring to certain connections I can see between Harry and _Tom_. It is unsettling how much they are alike. If I hadn't known Voldemort has transferred some of his power to Harry that night, I could have sworn they were related."_

Severus snorted.

"What is it exactly that concerns you, Albus?"

"Like Tom, Harry has never had guidance, has never been loved at home. He'll need someone to lean on -someone other then his friends. I'd love to be that person, but if Voldemort ever finds out about his link with Harry. The reason I've asked you to come, Severus, is that sooner or later Harry will have to learn defensive tactics of magic and mind, and I cannot be the one to teach it to him."

Comprehension dawned on the potions master.

"You want me to do it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I want you to promise me you will teach him when the time comes." 

Albus downed another cup of tea and took a biscuit. All this time silence ruled, then -

"Fine," Severus growled. "I will teach him. When the time comes, no sooner." 

Albus smiled.

"When the time comes." He beamed.

// End flashback//

Severus knew the time had come now. He would start training Potter as soon as the boy was up to it, which was hopefully within a fortnight. Harry had been recovering remarkably well. Miraculously no permanent damage was done, thanks to Madam Pomfrey nothing but a few scars would remain. Physically Harry was almost a good as new and he should be released from the Hospital Wing in a day or two. But whether he would mentally get over what the Dursleys had done to him… So far the topic of the Harry's blood relatives had been avoided with the utmost care, Molly, Poppy and Hermione had seen to it. Yet, the boy would have to face the facts sometime and better sooner than later. The past was easier to burry once you'd faced it and had spoken about it, Snape knew so from experience. 

Still, he'd hoped Dumbledore would do the talking bit. What Snape didn't knew was that the old headmaster was speaking with the Boy-Who-Lived at that very moment. 

** 

"- So you'll have to stay here for the remains of the summer Harry. The Weaselys and Hermione will have to go home tomorrow, Harry. As much as they care about you, they have lives of their own. If you need anything you can always come to me." 

The moment he said that, the headmaster could hex himself. How in Merlins name could he make such a promise to the boy? He would be too caught up in work and in coaching the Ministry to believe Voldemort was back. And even if he'd have the time, could he risk bonding with Harry? He was so proud of the boy he was looking at. So proud. He'd give anything for the Harry's happiness and well-being, but he failed him every time it seemed. Oh, if only - Dumbledore caught himself on time. It does not do well to live in dreams, to dwell on what might have been. One must stay focused on the present and the future.

"Poppy will be here for you too, Harry. And it'll be hard to keep sirius from your side."

__

//Yes,// Dumbledore thought relieved. _//Sirius and Poppy will help him, Severus will teach him. It may be well after all.// _

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir." 

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight sir."

**************

_** Riddle Manor, other side of the country **_

"We have it, Master."

"About time too. Perhaps you aren't so stupid after all, Avery. You and Lucius will be rewarded." 

Spider like hands held the source of information he'd been seeking for two months. Snake like eyes read every written line, absorbing every detail, confirming his suspicions. He laughed. It was a could laugh, but not so harsh as usual. 

"Excellent, excellent. Lucius, round up some fateful followers. You are to attack Privet Drive Number 4 this night. Avery, if you'd be so kind to let an owl deliver these," He paused, retreating a piece of parchment from within his silver-green robes. "to Severus I'd be most pleased."

Avery wondered why the Master would have him Owl instructions to the potionsmaster rather than just summon the man here. Nevertheless the Master was in a good mood -a very rare occasion- and Avery would not be the one to ruin it while it lasted. Both him and Lucius nodded, thanked the Dark Lord, bowed to him and left his side.

"Wormtail!"

"Y-yes, master?"

Voldemort cackled, Wormtail shrunk back in fear.

"My dear Wormtail, you have to honor of a most noble task."

Wormtail squealed. His last noble task had cost him his right hand, after all!

"Wormtail you may be the bait."

*

That night Harry's dreams were haunted by Death Eaters who attacked privet Drive 4. As his family no longer lived there, there were no casualties and Harry could fall into a pleasent dreamless sleep.

***

The next morning found Harry Potter strolling through Hogwarts' halls in the company of Snuffles, who wanted to keep an eye on his godson. Each were lost in their own thoughts. Until Harry spoke up that is.

"Did you know, Sirius, I dreamt about Death Eaters last night. It was really vague, I can't remember it very well. But I'm sure no one was injured or killed. Weird isn't it?" 

Snuffles nodded in response. 

"I suppose they're gathering up their courage to report that to Vol-" 

Harry gasped, his right hand pressed against his burning scar. Panicking Snuffles transformed and kneeled beside his godson, who was now on his knees.

"Harry? Harry! Can you hear me?" 

"He's - he's royally pissed off." Harry panted. "Wormtail is to go immediately to - I didn't catch that. Lucius is punished and- and Snape better get there soon if he knows what's good for him!"

As suddenly as the pain had started, it ended. Looking up at his godfather Harry noticed that Sirius looked as sick as he himself felt.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure. It means trouble."

"Come on, I'm taking you to Poppy."

In all the commotion neither of them had noticed the rat with a silver paw watching them from within the shadows of a dark corner.

***************

__


	5. Of Traps, Trials and Explanations

.:Problems in the bloodline:.

****

Summery: When Harry gets abused, and suffers from the memories of his fourth year, Harry starts to feel like he no longer CAN feel. Harry gets help from his friends, and one Severus Snape. But when Harry finds out the truth about his blood line, nobody can help him, except his worst enemy. HP/HG DM/GW RW/LB.

  
This story is written by two different people, (we take turns writing chapters). We joined together to make this story, (thus the plural in Hot_Gurlz) . Please look up our other screen names: Guardian Angel of Wolves, And Mekare070389, THNX!!!!!  
  
**Spoilers**: 1-4, some minor details from OotP might be referred to in our chapters, as background info. (we started this before OOTP came out, so in this story Harry is in his 5th year.)  
  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything, except the plot, which'll be a good one, if we say so ourselves. ;) 

This chapter is written by Guardian Angel of Wolves as Mekare is suffering from writer's block. She _does_ have a few things to say:

Letter From Mekare: HEY! I'm suffering from writers block so I'm having GAoW write this chappy! Also I want to say that this Chapter is dedicated to Prongs4 who's Birthday has recently come to pass. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 

********

__

.:Of traps, trials and explanations.:

~* In all the commotion neither of them had noticed the rat with a silver paw watching them from within the shadows of a dark corner. *~

__

// It is now or never,// Wormtail mused, // _best get it over with as quickely as possible.//_

With a loud **'squeak'** the grey rat ran past two of the people he'd betrayed in the past on several occasions. He needed to get the boy alone; Sirius must be separated from his godson.

As expected Sirius immediately transformed into Padfoot when he saw the silver-pawed rat and bounced after the rodent. 

__

//Come on, Padfoot, go faster. // Peter thought as he led the black dog away from his charge. The rat made an unexpected sharp turn once Padfoot was running at topspeed and the bigger Animagus crashed into a suit of armour. 

Not wasting a second, for he knew that Sirius would be on his tail again within seconds, Wormtail turned around and ran straight at Harry, who had been running after the pair of them. This action was so unpredictable, so unlike Wormtail that Harry came to a halt and saw the next event happen in slow-motion.

Padfoot in the background, who was running towards them once again. Peter, who jumped at Harry, transformed along the way and Disapparated with the Boy-Who-Lived.

__

** Riddle Manor, other side of the country **

"Master, we have the boy." Pettigrew could not keep his pride from leaking through his words.

"Where is he?"

"In the warded dungeons, he has no way to escape. He's unconscious at the moment." 

"So, you have some value after all, Wormtail. You have proven yourself less wittless than I thought you to be. Well done." 

Wormtail puffed his chest in a Percy-like manner, but shrunk back in the shadows as he sensed a change in his master's demeanour. 

"Lord Voldemort allways rewards his followers. Normally I would give you a few weeks off before sending you back to Hogwarts as my spy. However, I already have a spy there to watch the old Mudblood-loving fool. And now, thanks to you, I also have Potter. Besides there are numberous more capable Death Eaters than you, who will take pleasure in killing the boy's godfather. It seems I no longer have any use for you…"

Wormtails eyes widened as he grasped the meaning behind these words and he started wimpering.

"No, please, Master I beg you! I'll do anything-"

"Anything? Anything at all?" Voldemort asked with a twisted smile on his horrible face.

"Whatever you say, Master."

"You have no value, but perhaps that silver hand of yours has. One simple but delicate creation, build for the kill. Very well, I will spare your miserable life for now."

He reached out to Peter, rolled up the left sleeve and pressed a chalkwhite finger on the sinister Dark Mark. Pettigrew cried out in pain, but was ignored by his master. 

Two minutes later another Death Eater appeared in their midst.

"How lovely to see you again, Bella," Voldemort said, as the woman bent down to him and kissed the hems of his robes.

"Master," she breathed, "how may I serve you?" 

"You may have the pleasure of bringing great pain to your despicable cousin, Bellatrix."

"Thank you, Master."

Voldemort laughed. "Don't thank me yet: you are not to hurt him physically."

"But Master-"

"Hush! He must live to suffer pain. We will break his spirit like we break wild Thestrals. You will take Wormtail with you as you go in search for Lupin, the one Wormtail told me about. As much as I hate to say this he will be in charge of you. If word reaches my ear that you have disobeyed me, I will be **most** displeased. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." Bellatrix Lestrange tried to mask her anger, but Voldemort was not fooled.

"You should be grateful, Bella, and honored that I put my faith into you. Come here."

Lestrange was shocked by the strange request, but walked up to her master anyway, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

"You love putting people under Cruciatus, don't you?" Voldemort lowered his voice to a shilling whisper that demanded attention.

"Yes, Master."

"Look at me." Voldemort ordered.

With some hesitance the cold woman complied. She looked into those red, catlike eyes and shuddered in delightful fear. The Dark Lord grcefully pulled his wand out of his long-sleeved robe and said, "This will be a reminder of my strenght, Bella. A strenght that will keep you in line 'till the end of your days."

He cast the Cruciatus Curse on her for mere seconds, but with an immense intensity. As soon as it was lifted she collapsed panting, weary and experiencing the afterpain of the illegal spell. 

"You get three hours to recover. Then you shall go with Wormtail whether you like it or not. Fetch the werewolf. Oh and Bella, never ever forget the greatness of my power and knowledge, which extends yours by far. Take her away, Wormtail."

"At once, M- master."

A few minutes after they'd left, a knock on the doors alerted Voldemort of the coming of the one whose skills he wanted to benefit of.

"Enter, Severus."

Snape walked in, bowed to the Dark Lord and like every other servant kissed the hems of his master's robes.

"Arise, Severus, I wish to speak with you." 

"You have no doubt read the letter I send you?" Voldemort asked. Snape nodded. "And have you succeeded in brewing the potion I want?"

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort smiled. "Don't you wonder why I would request such a triffle brew?"

"I would not be so foolish as to question your orders, my Lord."

"Very senible, Severus, very wise. As a reward I shall explain to you." He conjured up a small chair from midair. "Take a seat."

A most unusual request, but Severus obeyed.

"You see, I want to alter my appearance for a reason. As I'm sure you figured." 

He paused to drink the potion. It took effect immediately. Instead of the zombie-like Voldemort now sat the image of Tom Riddle. Not an old Tom, but how he would look if he was still in the prime of his life; except fot the red slit eyes that remained the same. Snape couldn't help but gasp at the drastic change. The Dark Lord laughed again, something he did more often these days. 

"So it worked. Much more effective than a mere illusion. Severus, have I ever told you about what happened the night I tried to obtain the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No, my Lord. And I'm afraid I must admit that I can't see how this is connected to your change." Snape said.

"Patience, Severus. Ironically enough, it was Potter who gave me the idea. You see, he said he had expected _you_ to be the one to go after the Stone. Never, for a second had he suspected Quirrell. Far too naïve, at least that's changing now… But do you see my point? Quirrell appeared to be weak and Potter underestimated him. It my foes see me as you see me now they'll be confused and make that same mistake. Of course that is not the only reason, but it is beneficial non the less." 

"Might I ask the other cause of your doing so?" Severus inquired, his curiosity for once getting the better of him.

"It will make it easier for Potter to addept. He's here, you know."

Snape gasped. "He- he's here and not dead yet?"

"No, Severus, he will remain alive."

"Why?" To say Severus was shocked was the understatement of the year. First the Dark Lord revealed to him that he had Harry in his grasp and now, for some obscure reason Voldemort wanted the boy alive. It didn't make sense, not at all. Unless…

"I can see in your eyes that you solved the riddle." Once again he laughed, but it sounded less unnatural this time. He continued, "Harry Potter will stay alive because I say so. Because I have found my heir." 

Those words echoed through the hall, hang in the air like a flared of dark clouds. The fire in the hearth flared with intensity. Yet, down in the dungeons Harry Potter knew non these matters that would change his life in the days to come. 

************


	6. Of Fear, Stories and Understanding

.:Problems in the bloodline:.

***OotP spoilers**: some phrases about the concept of Legimency are borrowed from book five for informative facts only.

***Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot.

This chapter is written by Mekare, with tiny touches of Guardian Angel of Wolves. 

****

Mekare: Hello All! Sorry it took so long. I have been very busy with school, and I recently moved into a new house, and it took FOREVER to hook the computer back up, where I had all my writing. I would've done most of it on some paper, but I was so busy packing, and unpacking that I didn't have the time. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

*Of Fear, Stories and Understanding*

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled, pounding on the headmaster's door. "Dumbledore!" 

"Yes Sirius, what is it?" Dumbledore asked, opening his door, only to quickly duck out of the way of Sirius' fists, which had still been hammering madly on the place where the door had been. 

"Harry...Voldemort...Wormtail...tricked us...ran after him...grabbed Harry...disappeared." Sirius said in between breaths. 

Having run up to Dumbledore's office as fast as he could, then yelling at the top of his lungs, he was having a rather hard time catching his breath enough to explain the situation to the headmaster. 

"Breath Sirius. What's happened?" Dumbledore said, getting worried. 

"Wormtail tricked Harry and I, then ran and grabbed Harry. Then somehow he disappeared with him to take him to Voldemort!" Sirius said, getting frustrated. "_How_ did he manage that, Albus? Everybody knows that no one can Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts' grounds!" 

Dumbledore was horrified, Voldemort had Harry while he was still in a weakened condition and, good though Harry's luck seemed to be, Dumbledore feared that it might have run out. He forced himself to take a deep calming breath, if not for his own sake then for Sirius'.

"I know this is hard, Sirius, but I need you to calm down and think. I am quite sure that Wormtail used a Portkey and that you failed to notice in the chaos. Can that be the case?" (**GaoW A/N**: I agree wholeheartedly with Professor Dumbledore and am ashamed that I failed to write that down in 'the chaos'.) 

Sirius slumped down in a seat and sighed, "Yes, you might be right, I don't know. And frankly, I don't care! I just want my godson back in one piece." 

Dumbledore patted the young man on the shoulder.

"Then we'll see it done." 

__

~*Meanwhile at the Riddle Manor*~

Harry had no idea how long he had been held captive. He had just woken up from being unconscious for goodness knew how long, only find himself in a dungeon of some sort. His entire body ached from the blow it had taken. The last thing he remembered was Wormtail knocking him unconscious with the stupification spell. The spell normally lasted much longer, if it wore off at all, but Wormtail had never been that good at magic, so it was a very poorly constructed spell. 

__

'Great! Just great! School hasn't even started and he's already got me! How is it that I always end up in these deadly situations?' Harry thought to himself. Then he remembered that he had been with Sirius when Wormtail had captured him. Harry's spirits suddenly soured: he knew Sirius would go to Dumbledore without a second thought, _'Maybe they'll find a way to save me!'_

But just as he thought this, he heard a voice saying to the guards, "Let me in. I am to take him to our master immediately." 

Harry's spirits suddenly deflated, he knew that voice and it belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Potter." Malfoy said sneering, "It is time for you to come and see the Dark Lord." 

About a half an hour later Harry and Lucius were waiting to be called into 'The Dark Lord's Chambers' as Malfoy had referred to Voldemort's quarters. More specifically, they were called into the 'Adlego Chamber' where only the most inner-circle Death Eaters were ever allowed. (**Mekare A/N**: Adlego is Latin for Private) 

"Someone as great as the Dark Lord, has many chambers." Lucius said with a sneer, "Many more than your precious Dumbledore." 

"Come in." Harry heard a voice say. 

__

'That's odd. I know I've heard that voice before, but where and when? It isn't Voldemort. Then again, who else has the power to tell us to come in?' Harry thought to himself, as Malfoy magically pulled him into the room. 

"Here he is, Master." Malfoy said to the man sitting at the head of the room, in a very elegant, yet frightening throne. 

Harry looked at the man at in the throne and gasped, for it was not Voldemort who sat before him, but Tom Riddle. 

__

'How in the world?' Harry asked himself. 

Tom let out a laugh, "Yes, I see that my appearance confuses you." 

"You're still the evil murder you always were. A make-over won't change the being you are on the inside." Harry replied, as Lucius tossed him on the ground, and magically tied him. Harry pressed his right palm to his scar, which was giving him a pounding headache from Voldemort's proximity. It was also enough to convince him that this Tom and Voldemort were still one and the same person. 

__

'If I die now, at least I will die like a man.' He thought to himself. 

"Oh don't worry, I won't be hurting you unless you give me a good reason to do so." Tom replied. 

Harry was startled; it was as though Voldemort could understand his thoughts. 

"No Harry," Tom said in an oddly kind voice, "Though it is true that I am very skilled in Legilimency - At times that I chose, I can enter your mind and grasp some of your most recent memories. From one minute past to the very beginning of your life." He added to Harry's blank expression. 

"You can read my mind?" Harry blurted out, scar pain temporally forgotten. 

He had a feeling that this was all some sort of nightmare. Why else would Voldemort not have killed him yet? Yet he knew he wasn't dreaming and that made the whole seem much weirder, and scarier. If anyone who have told him 24 hours ago that he'd be having a chat with a transformed Voldemort today, Harry immediately would have advised a visit to St Mungo's Hospital - yet here he was.

Voldemort shook his head. Not in angered rage, like Harry had seen him on other occasions, not angry at all in fact. More like Professor Flitwick would do if a student answered a question wrong.

"No, it's more subtle, more complicated than that, Harry." Voldemort proceeded to explain. 

__

'That's the second time he's called me Harry, not just "Potter".' Some part in the back of his mind registered this seemingly irrelevant information. You know, that part of your brain that also remembers all kinds of irritating or humorous publicity on TV. Harry shook his head slightly to focus on what Voldemort was saying.

"You must learn about fine distinctions. Only Muggles speak of 'mind-reading'. Legimency is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind. The only counter act is Occlumency." He added as an after-thought. "But I did not just used Legimency on you: your facial expression is easy enough for any Muggle to read, hence it's dead easy for me." 

"Right. Well, if you aren't going to hurt me then why am I here? What do you want?" Harry asked. 

"I want to tell you a story." Tom replied, "It is about some events that have happened in the past and I'd like to see how you react to it. I suggest you listen well, because this concerns you too." 

Harry was stunned, _'He wants to tell me a story?!'_ Had the situation be less serious he would have laughed. _'What could he possibly tell me about the past, that concerns me_?'

"Harry," Tom said, "Years ago, when I was much younger - just graduated from Hogwarts actually - I used to spend countless hours at pubs. This was, of course, before I became Voldemort. 

"Well, during one of these days, a women came in. Nothing special really, and yet she was still beautiful. She came and sat next to me. I was much too drunk to really pay any attention to what she was saying, but she was obviously flirting with me. I only cared that she seemed to like me. I was an ignorant fool still. Yes, I had lost most of my innocence at Hogwarts already, but I was still foolish enough to care - just a bit - some weak part of me still yearned for affection." 

Harry was terribly confused as to how this was important to him, but his curiosity got the better of him so he kept silent. 

"Well, by long into the night I ended up sleeping with her. I really didn't know anything about her, and really didn't care. When I woke up the next morning, I realised what I had done, and left immediately." 

__

'Typical,' Harry thought. Voldemort continued.

"What I did not know until just recently is that, I had got her pregnant, and that she gave birth to a baby boy. The lady ended up getting married, and even made the baby's birth certificate say that this man was the father. She and her husband never told anyone - including their son - that he was not the actual father. 

"Just recently I have received information about this women -you wouldn't believe the amount of time and energy most of my incapable servants have spend to obtain it." Somewhere in the back of the room Lucius grumbled quietly in protest; Voldemort ignored him completely. 

"And do you know who she ended up being?" He asked Harry, with a grin. 

"Who?" Harry asked, vaguely dreading a reason why Tom would want him to know. 

"Your grandmother." 

Harry gasped, "But it can't be!"

"Why not?" Voldemort asked, in a way that indicated he was greatly enjoying this cat & mouse game of riddles. Though Tom kept his face blank of any emotion, Harry could feel it in his scar. It was irrelevant at the moment, though, for he was far too stunned by what he'd just found out. 

"That'd mean that...that you're my-my grandfather!" Harry replied, shocked beyond belief. 

"Very good, Harry, yes. You are my grandson, and being family I'm going to make you an offer: join me, you will even be my right hand man. You have my blood in you, the power of Slytherin's bloodline. You could be great you know." 

Harry jumped, _'You could be great you know.'_ He knew those words; the sorting hat said that to him. 

Then it dawned on Harry, that's why the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, not because Voldemort had transferred his powers to him, but because he was Voldemort's heir. 

Harry was completely shocked; he knew he could never join Voldemort's ranks, but did being his heir make him as evil as Voldemort himself? 

__

'It is our choices, Harry, that show us who we truly are...' Harry remembered Dumbledore's words, and realised that he was only as bad as Voldemort if he chose to be. 

"I can see that you are about to refuse my offer, but maybe this will help change your mind." Tom said as someone appeared in the room. 

Harry turned and saw Wormtail, and a lady he vaguely recognised, gripping Remus Lupin's fists behind his back.

"Now Harry, join me or this man will be the first to die, after Wormtail had had some fun with him. I knew that silver hand of his would yet be of some use. Then I will go after the rest of your little friends. I only went after this one first because he was the quickest to capture." Harry saw Wormtail set Lupin on the ground and magically tie him up. 

"I'm so touched that you care about me and my friends. However I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." The words were drenched with a sarcasm Harry hadn't even known he could posses - until now. 

Voldemort actually chuckled. 

"I never knew you had a good sense of humour. Where did you pick it up, that kind of speech?"

Harry shrugged, "I've had Snape and Professor Dumbledor as mentors. If you don't like it, blame them."

"But I do like it, boy. If you can manage _that_ under pressure, I look forward to having a relaxed conversation with you."

"Fine, but could you bring some aspirin with you, while you're at it? You're giving me a migraine." Harry ground out, from behind clenched teeth.

"Yes, don't worry, I've thought of that. But first you must accept my offer." 

"Don't do it, Harry!" He heard Lupin scream. 

Harry looked into those bright red eyes and asked, "What if I refuse?"

Voldemort nodded and waved his hand at his servant, "Wormtail, be so kind to demonstrate."

Peter grabbed Remus' chest with his silver hand and the werewolf screamed and writhed in agony.

"No," Harry exclaimed, "Stop it, don't touch him."

"You've heard him, Wormtail, do as he says." Voldemort ordered. Then he turned back to look at Harry, who'd sunk to his knees because of the intense pain his scar was giving him.

"All you've got to do is join me, Harry. Then you won't have to suffer the pain anymore and you don't have to worry about the safety of your friends." He spoke softly.

"You won't hurt my friends?" Harry echoed.

"Yes."

"And you'll let Remus go?"

"If you ask it of me."

"Why?"

Voldemort stood and took a few steps in his direction. Harry's head felt like it was about to split in two. Somewhere in the background he could hear Lupin's laboured breathing.

"Does it matter?" Voldemort answered with a question of his own.

It was time for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived to make the choice between everything he'd always known to be right and the guarantee of the safety of those he loved in a time of war.

**********


	7. Of Choices and Consequences

**OotP spoilers**: Yes, I know this is AU for OotP, but we might use some information from book 5, because it is so lovely detailed.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot. Written by Guardian Angel of wolves.

_Choices and consequences _

_A man  is 100% free to do with his life as he pleases,_

_He is also 100% responsible for the consequences of his actions._

---**Sartre**---

_ "All you've got to do is join me, Harry. Then you won't have to suffer the pain anymore and you don't have to worry about the safety of your friends." He spoke softly._

_"You won't hurt my friends?" Harry echoed._

_"Yes."_

_"And you'll let Remus go?"_

_"If you ask it of me."___

_"Why?"_

_Voldemort stood and took a few steps in his direction. Harry's head felt like it was about to split in two. Somewhere in the background he could hear Lupin's laboured breathing._

_"Does it matter?" Voldemort answered with a question of his own._

_It was time for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived to make the choice between everything he'd always known to be right and the guarantee of the safety of those he loved in a time of war. _

Harry tried to think beyond the pain, there were still issues that needed to be solved first.

"You won't mark me and I won't be a servant."

"I don't have to be, child, I already marked you as my equal when you were but a year old." The repley was neutral, which did not fit Voldemort.

_But perhaps it does fit Tom, _ Harry thought briefly, before cutting the random thought off.

"Do we have an agreement?" Voldemort asked.

Harry's mind was racing. There had to be a catch. He had to be overlooking something, but what?

"I don't want to be bound to you forever, like your Death Eaters are."

"Give me a year, Harry, that's all I ask."

"How do I know that you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"I always keep my word, it's a matter of honour."

Harry bit on his tongue to keep from saying: _'What would you know about honour?'_ Instead he settled on: "That's rich, coming from you."

"Do you accept my offer or not?" Voldemort asked again, while signaling for Pettigrew to grab Remus with his silver hand again.

Harry closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but if it would truely protect his friends and Sirius and… The head-splitting headache and Remus' surpressed groans of pain in the background weren't helping either.

"I need more time."

Voldemort thought this over for a bit.

"Very well, if you agree to come to me when I ask for you, then I'll make sure no harm comes to your friends. But in the end you will have to make your choise. Do you accept these terms?"

Later on Harry wouldn't be able to describe how he'd felt the moment he looked Voldemort in the eyes, switched subconsciously to Parseltongue and said, "_I accept_."

Voldemort smiled. It wasn't his usual horribly cruel smile, just one that held content and satisfaction.

"_Agreed_," he beamed. Then, looking to his left where Lestrange and Pettigrew were waiting, he ordered,

"Bella, go find Severus for me and tell him to bring his potion, he'll know what I'm talking about."

Without any comment, Lestrange did as she was told. When she returned with said Death Eater, Harry was barely conscious anymore.

"Give him the potion, Severus." Immediately and with perhaps a bit more care than was needed, Snape applied the potion.

In a matter of seconds Harry's thought became clear again, his vision refocused and for the first time in his life while being near Voldemort the pain in his scar was reduced to a minor dull burning. More iritating than painful. Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief as he sat up straighter. And that's when realisation hit him flat in the face. He'd just agreed to a new sort of connection with _Voldemort_, who was his _grandfather_. With a groan he hid his face in his hands and told Tom to do something that he would not have dared say in front of McGonagall.

Voldemort frowned a bit, but dismissed it as he sumoned Pettigrew to his side. With a baribly audiable groan, Wormtail did as he master ordered. He cringed as his master touched the Dark Mark.

Ignoring both of them best as he could, Harry rushed to Remus' side, who lay on the ground and was obviously in a hell lot of pain.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered to him, "I'm so sorry. This all happened because of me. But I'll get you out od here, I promise, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Harry, come over here, my servants will join us soon." It wasn't a threat, but it wasn't a question either.

"Not until you let Remus go, you promised." Harry dared.

"If you ask me." Voldemort supplied.

"Oh alright, will you let him go?"

"I believe you forgot the magic word, Harry." Tom said, utterly calm.

Harry clenched his fists in anger and would have liked to curse Voldemort on the spot, but a new moan from the werewolf stopped him.

"Will you let him go, _please_?" The last word was spat like a curse.

"Of course, child." Voldemort chuckled. "Severus, take the werewolf away."

Snape levitated Remus' body and they made their exit. Tom drew up a decorated chair next to his own and beckoned Harry over. Knowing that he had no choice, Harry stood up quickly and nearly collapsed again as his knees buckled.  

Tom shook his head to show his disapprovement. "Lucius, lend him a hand, my pet."

Malfoy's nickname made Harry smile a bit, just at the irony of it all. Lucius Malfoy such a powerful and even feared man was Voldemort lapdog.

_Pathetic really._

Malfoy was none too pleased with Harry's amusement and his 'helping' was therefor none too gentle. As soon as he'd done directed Harry to his seat with a barely hidden disgusted look on his face, Voldemort raised his wand.

"Crucio,"

Lucius couldn't hold back his screams, but once the curse was lifted he was soon up on his feet, kneeling for his master.

"How have I displeased you, my lord?"

"By not showing my heir the respect he deserves, Lucius." Both Malfoy and Harry goggled at those words. "I hope you will do better in the future, my pet."

Malfoy bowed his head in a submissive gesture, which covered his angry glare mostly. Harry knew he'd have to be careful around Malfoy, no matter what Tom said. 

A knock on the door interrupted his musings.

"Enter,"

One by one, every single Death Eater entered the grand room and Harry was stunned by their numbers. He'd never know they were with so many! Of course, he only knew some of the inner circle Death Eaters, but still…

It must have been at least seventy cloaked and masked men ( and, Harry guessed, some women) who formed one huge circle around their master and they all -including Lucius and Severus, who'd returned -kneeled simultaneously, paying their respect.  

Voldemort stood and -like Dumbledore- he seemed to broadcast some kind of powerful aura. The difference was that even if Dumbledore was angry, Harry would have still described his aura as 'light' whereas Voldemort's aura was so 'dark', it just made him feel cold.

"Rise, my faithful Death Eaters. I've got a very important announcement to make and I advice you to heed my warning." He paused for a bit as everyone scrambled to their feet. "I want you all to take a good look at our guest."

They did and some of them were even drawing their wands, Harry tensed even further.

"I want you all to remember that Harry Potter will not be harmed." Harry would have bet his Firebolt that behind a lot of masks jaws dropped at that statement. "For I've made a deal with him. None of you shall harm him in any way for he has _my_ protection."

_This is where the world ends. _ Harry thought, and he wasn't the only one in the room. _A few more hours like this and I'll be a cynical git just like Draco Malfoy. _

"He is my heir and one day the world will know it. Until then I hope this," He fished a ring out of his pocket and slid in unto the middle finger of Harry's right hand, "- will be enough prove for you."

A murmur went through the Death Eaters. Harry studied his new possession. It was a small silver band, a miniature Basilisk -made out of jade- was curled around it; its two small eyes were shiny rubies. If Harry had taken the ring of, he would have found a latin inscription on the inside:

**'Impero est solum modum exsistentiae.'** (The only way of existence is to rule.)   

As Harry refocused his attention on the Death Eaters, he never saw the ruby eyes on the ring light up. Voldemort did, however and he permitted himself a subtle smile. Everything would work out the way he wanted it to, in the end. 


	8. Of Lies, Dreams and Decisions

Summery: When Harry gets abused, and suffers from the memories of his fourth year, Harry starts to feel like he no longer CAN feel. Harry gets help from his friends, and one Severus Snape. But when Harry finds out the truth about his bloodline, nobody can help him, except his worst enemy. HP/HG DM/GW RW/LB.  
  
This story is written by two different people, (we take turns writing chapters). We joined together to make this story, (thus the plural in HotGurlz) . Please look up our other screen names: Guardian Angel of Wolves and Mekare070389, THNX!!!!!  
  
Spoilers: 1-4 (we started this before OOTP came out, so in this story Harry is going into his 5th year)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the plot, not making money and no hard feelings intended. Satisfied?  
  
This chapter is written by Mekare.  
  
Of Dreams, Lies & Decisions  
  
When all of the Death Eaters had left the Adlego Chamber, Voldemort looked over at Harry.  
  
"Now Harry, it is time for you to return to Hogwarts. I will send for you in five days time. When you are here, I expect you to give me your answer. If you agree you will stay with me for one year. At the end of that year, it will be up to you as to whether or not you let me train you for a longer period of time." Voldemort grinned, as Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"And what exactly do you expect me to tell Dumbledore?" Harry inquired in a tone that clearly showed he  
  
didn't think Voldemort had thought of that.  
  
"Merely blame Wormtail's idiocy. Tell you Headmaster that Wormtail knocked you out, and when you came to you found the Portkey he used to take you there, and that you were able to leave before you even saw me." Voldemort replied with a smirk, "It should please the old man to believe you thwarted my attempts yet again. Also, take this," Voldemort handed Harry a vile filled with a blueish liquid.  
  
"What's this?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You don't want Dumbledore to know you're lying do you? He too is very skilled in Legilimency, this will protect your mind. It is something of my own invention actually." Voldemort said with a superior grin.  
  
"Er...thanks." Harry said, amazed, and yet not very surprised.  
  
"Now go! Here's the portkey." Voldemort handed Harry another small vile, (this time empty of any contents.)  
  
Harry waited for a few minutes before he suddenly felt a familiar pull behind his navel, and the next thing he knew he was standing on the grounds in front of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry walked slowly towards the entrance, stopping only for a moment to gulp down the Mind-Block potion Voldemort gave him.  
  
Once he reached the entrance of the school he realized that the entire castle was in absolute chaos! And by the looks of it, they were trying to figure out what to do about Harry. Suddenly, all Harry could see was a bushy head of hair in his face, as one of his best friends hugged him just about to death.  
  
"HARRY!!" Hermione yelled, at the sound of his name everyone turned and saw Harry, who immediately found himself being smothered with people trying to hug him. Harry noticed a group of red heads was also apart of the rioting group, and they looked like they were about to punch the next person to get in their way.  
  
Over the noise Harry could hear the stern voice of Professor McGonagall, "Out of my way! Out of my way! Hello Mr. Potter, please come with me, we need to inform the Headmaster of your return."  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. He was still worried that the Headmaster would still see right through his act, despite the potion. As he and McGonagall walked, his mind reeled as he went over his story repeatedly.  
  
"Mars Bars" McGonagall said as they reached Dumbledore's entrance.  
  
The moment that Dumbledore saw his star pupil his eyes lit up.  
  
"Harry!" he said, obviously pleased.  
  
At the sound of his Godson's name Sirius, (who had been waiting impatiently in Dumbledore's office) jumped up and started hugging Harry.  
  
"Harry! Oh Harry, you're safe! Oh thank goodness! I don't know what I would have done! I'm sorry! I should've been faster to catch Wormtail! I failed to protect you! What happened? Are you injured? Where did they take you? How did you get back? Please say something!" Sirius yelled in what Harry was sure, was all one breath.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you! But not only are you speaking a million miles a minute, I can hardly breathe! Let alone speak!" Harry said, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Sirius said letting go, and pulling up a chair for his Godson.  
  
Harry felt good to know that people cared about him. Then he remembered that while he was making a deal with Voldemort, they were all worried sick about him. Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, pulling him out of his reverie, "Would you please tell us what happened after you were abducted by Mr. Pettigrew?"  
  
Harry drew in a breath, he knew that if he was going to pull this off, he would have to tap into whatever acting skills he had. Otherwise the potion would have gone to waste and the others would find out the truth, which meant that Voldemort would...Harry didn't even want to think about what Voldemort would do.  
  
"Er...yeah, sure." Harry said.  
  
All eyes were on Harry, waiting for his story. Looking around the room, Harry noticed that the occupants of all the pictures were listening as well, and they were clearly very interested as they didn't even bother to feign sleep.  
  
"Well, basically Wormtail knocked me out, and when I came to I was in a dungeon of some sort. As it turned out, Luck (and Wormtail's stupidity) was on my side. Looking around the room I saw a small vile laying just out of reach of my foot. I wasn't sure, but I guessed it was the portkey Wormtail used to bring me there. Anyway, I was chained to the wall so there was nothing I could do at the moment, I waited."  
  
Harry was startled by his ability to lie so easily, and he wondered momentarily whether Voldemort had anything to do with it.  
  
"Finally after waiting for some time, Wormtail came in. He walked over and undid my chains, then before I lost the chance I ducked under his arms, grabbed the portkey, (while praying like mad that it was, in fact, the portkey) and suddenly I appeared back here." Harry looked around and suddenly all his fear left him. They believed it, he could tell just by looking at them.  
  
"Well..." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair, "I see that Lady Luck still works in your favor. I will admit, I had my fears doubts. Although, I'm sure your mothers protection also had something to do with it." Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye.  
  
Normally those words would have warmed Harry's heart, but this time it only brought guilt, and curiosity. Did his mother know that her husband was the son of Voldemort? No, of course not, James didn't even know, so how could Lily? Harry now feared that merely by making a deal with Voldemort he was betraying his parents. But he knew that he had to in order to same his friends.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're tired, and I know that you have some friends who would like some explaining, so you'd better get going." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye clearly visible.  
  
Dumbledore then looked to Sirius, "Please escort Harry back to the Gryffindor Tower. We don't want anyone popping up and trying to kidnap him again, now would we?"  
  
Four days had passed, and Harry still had no news from Voldemort, which was fine for him, but he was worried too.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Harry thought to himself, as he lay in bed that night. 'How will I ever succeed at hiding this from everyone?' Harry tried not to fall asleep, hoping that, in time, the answer would come. But try as he might, he did eventually drop off to sleep.  
  
Harry looked around, he was in a dark room; there was nobody else that he could see. Then, out of a far door, Voldemort walked in, and took a seat next to Harry. Voldemort turned and faced his Grandson, "Just sit back and enjoy the show." he said grinning maliciously. It wasn't until that moment that he realized he was tied to the chair he was seated in.  
  
"Bring them in!" Voldemort yelled, at his orders Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, three people dangling in mid air behind him. Harry recognized them immediately as the people he loved most: Ron, Hermione, and Sirius, all gagged and bound. The tree prisoners were lowered to the ground.  
  
"Untie their gags!" Voldemort commanded, "I want you to hear them scream." the last bit was aimed toward Harry.  
  
Voldemort nodded to Malfoy you looked at each hostage in turn.  
  
"Crucio!" he said, pointing his wand at Sirius, then the screams began. Harry rammed his eyes shut, but was suddenly forced to open them by an unseen force, that was so obviously Voldemort.  
  
"Don't like it? Too bad, you'll watch! This is what happens when you deny an offer from Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Harry watched, silent tears streaming down his face as each friend was tortured in turn.  
  
Over the screams Harry heard the fateful words spoken, "Avada Kadavera!" Harry saw the flash of green light, then... suddenly awoke.  
  
Harry looked around the room. Once he was convinced that everything was okay he laid back down, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep tonight. Thinking about the dream he realized that, that was what would happen, should he refuse to comply to stay with Voldemort for the one year.  
  
'So much for having a sweet, caring Grandfather.' Harry thought.  
  
Rolling onto his side, he realized what he had to do. He knew he'd be betraying everyone, but he had to...to save them. If Harry had looked down at the ring Voldemort had given him, he would have seen a light fade from its ruby eyes.  
  
Allyanna-If you read the chapter where Voldemort tells about Harry about his being Voldemort Grandson, you will see that he says that the lady he impregnated was not only his Grandmother, but that she had a baby boy) "What I did not know until just recently is that, I had got her pregnant, and that she gave birth to a baby boy." [Chapter 6] The baby boy is, of coarse James.  
  
Blackdragonofslytherin-Trust me, Harry has no intentions of telling them that he's Voldie's Grandson. I mean, I doubt they'd take it well, you know?  
  
Elanore de Lioncourt-We were really just joking about being dark witches. Basically we were going for the Harry Potter idea of witches-only we're evil, (otherwise Harry wouldn't be Voldie's Grandson now would he?) Thus the description in our profile where we say "Dark Witches"  
  
Everyone who want to know what the ring does-I gave a hint, but you'll just have to wait and see. If you think you know please don't say in the reviews, so that people who are still clueless, can stay clueless. Evil Grin Or come up where their own ideas, whichever!  
  
TBC 


	9. Of lessons worth learning

**OotP spoilers**: some phrases about the concept of Legimency are borrowed from book five for informative facts only.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot.

**A/N**: Thanks for all the nice reviews!!

This chapter is written by Guardian Angel of Wolves, with thoughful touches of Mekare.

Lessons worth learning

The next morning a letter came for Harry with the owlpost. It wasn't very hard to guess who'd sent it, so Harry tucked it safely away in his robes until he'd get some privacy to read a certain letter from a certain Dark Lord.

Turning his head he saw Professor Snape glare at him. The two of them had had a little chat. Snape threatened to tell Dumbledore about what _really_ happened at the Adlego Chamber. When Snape refused to listen to Harry's pleas, and explanations that it was the only way to protect his friends, Harry took drastic measures.

Flashback

_"If you tell I'll tell Voldemort you're a spy." Harry said glaring at his teacher. He didn't want to have to threaten Snape, but it seemed the only way. _

_"You wouldn't." Snape said, his usual glare flickering in a moment of fear. _

_"Wouldn't I?" Harry asked sarcastically, "I AM, after all, the grandson of Voldemort, and the son of James Potter, which in your book makes me the most horrid villain to walk the planet."_

_ Snape stared at his pupil, both outraged, as well as surprised that he was standing up to him; unsure as to which emotion caused it, Snape agreed._

End Flashback

Later that evening in the fifth year boys' dormitories, Harry finally got the opportunity to read the letter his grandfather had sent, though he wasn't eager to find out what it said;

_"In this envelope there is a portkey." _Harry looked inside and saw a pen cap.

_"At __8 o'clock__ find somewhere private, for it will activate at exactly that time. You will then tell me whether or not you wish to learn with me. If you agree, then you will meet with me four evenings a weeks. _

_As to which evenings, that is something we can discuss later._

_I will see you again soon, my heir."_

__

_The Riddle Manor, Tuesday night, __10:29 P.M.___

Harry had already told Voldemort that he agreed to the terms. Voldemort had been very pleased.

Harry would now meet every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday, from

8:00 -10:30 p.m. He was now speaking with Voldemort, who was instructing him on all the things he would learn.

"First of all, I want another test of your dueling skills. One of my servants will be your opponent." Voldemort declared, as he waved a lazy hand towards a big open space in the room that had been reserved for this dueling activity.

"There's something you must remember, concerning good and evil." Tom continued as he watched Harry start the duel McNair.

"I'm not going to fall for your: 'There's only power and those too weak to seek it,'" Harry interrupted in between two spells.

"No, no, I've reformulated it and I think you'll find it more agreeable: 'There's no such thing as good and evil, but thinking makes it so.' Which is true. What makes one person do the 'right' thing and another something 'wrong'? Wise persons of the past have said: 'If you know what good is, you won't do evil.' And there in lies the catch, for who truly knows what's good and evil?"

"Well, for one, I think murdering people is wrong."

"Ah, but I'll have to agree with me that it depends on the circumstances. For instance: if a mother kills a person who's raped her 13 years-old child, is she truly evil? But enough philosophy for now."

The duel lasted another good ten minutes, before Tom was growing somewhat bored.

"You may end this duel, it's a tie. Come here, Harry. I am going to teach you the basics Legimency. I've no doubt that Dumbledore will want you to start studying Occlumency soon, so we'll wait a bit with that branch of mind-magic. Don't want him to get suspicious, right?"

Harry hated it when Voldemort kept reminding him about this secret that he had to keep. It made feel guilty, but he knew that that was exactly what Voldemort wanted.

Two hours later Voldemort finally let his mentally exhausted heir leave by means of his ring, which could always be used as a Portkey after it was activated.

"You should know, Voldemort, that I have an extreme dislike for Portkeys."

Voldemort shrugged.

"Though I'm pleased that you are willing to share these bits of personal information with me, there's not much I can do about it. Hogwarts isn't connected to the Floo network and Portkeys attract the least attention. Thus, it is the most obvious choice for means of transportation. I will teach you to Apparate, but it'll be useless so long as you are or want to be on Hogwarts' grounds. You'll just have to learn to get used to it. Try to find comfort in the fact that you've done well tonight. I expect no less tomorrow evening."

Harry scowled a bit at him as he activated his Portkey.

He reappeared in a deserted corner at the far end of the library. A quick glance at his watch told him Madame Pinch the pit bull-like librarian was about to close off for the night.

The dark haired teenager decided to simply make a mad dash for the exit and don't stop until he'd reached the Gryffindor common room. The first part of that plan worked well enough, that is until he ran into someone on the landing of the second floor. That someone was none other than Professor Severus Snape.

Oh, shit…Was the first random thought that came to Harry's mind.

Snape looked very sour indeed. "Potter, lets talk."

And with that, Harry was literally dragged down the dungeons and hauled into Snape's office. The potions master turned to face him in his own bat-like manner and for the first time since past summer Harry felt fear of the potions master creep into his mind.

"Since you will not permit me to talk to the Headmaster, then I will speak to _you_. I'd very much like to know why you are not only deceiving the Headmaster and all your other teachers, which on it's own could get you expelled, but you're also lying to your godfather and your pathetic friends. So tell me, heir of the Dark Lord," Snape mocked the name with fake admiration, "What did he use against you? Why the hell did you make an agreement with him and how incredibly stupid are you to try to hide something of that magnitude?"

"Please, no one can know. I tried to tell you when you first talked to me about it, but you wouldn't listen. I swear, it's for there own safety or I wouldn't have done it – I – "

"Stop rambling, boy! Now lets hear this story from the beginning. What happened precisely when Pettigrew abducted you?"

TBC


	10. Of Disturbing News, Discussions, and the...

_This Chapter Was Written By Mekare_

_Of Disturbing News, Discussions, and the Start of School_

Starting from the very beginning, Harry told Snape everything that had happened, leaving Snape wide-eyed at the very thought of Harry doing something that might be considered noble. Although Snape had stopped believing that Harry was anything like James, his mind sometimes made him believe otherwise.

"So you joined Voldemort's league, just so you can save the lives of the people around you?" Snape sighed "Harry, noble though that may seem, it was also quite stupid. Voldemort is the most manipulating man - no, thing to every walk the planet; and it doesn't help that he is now back in the form of Tom Riddle, and yet still has all his powers. Don't you see? People are out looking for an ugly, terrifying mass murderer. Nobody would expect to see Tom Riddle wandering the streets, and when someone meets him, nobody would believe that he is the most conniving, evil - not to mention insane -wizard ever! He could easily trick more and more people, into joining his league; and once you join Voldemort there's no going back.

"Now think about it: if people see you with him, how many do you think will believe he's evil, hmm? Think of the advantage you have given him! And Harry, you have a very strong will, but: how do you know you won't fall into his trap as well? How do you know he won't trick you?" Snape sat back, awaiting Harry's reply.

"OF COURSE I WON'T FALL INTO HIS TRAP! THAT FREAK HAS KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE! NOT TO MENTION MY PARENTS!" was Harry's heated reply.

'How could Snape ever think - me give in to Voldemort! NEVER! I just - I joined him, but it doesn't mean I won't kill him the first chance I get! I just…' Harry's thoughts were filled with an anger that truly surprised him.

Trying to regain control over his emotions, Harry fiddled with the ring Voldemort had given him. Oddly enough, said ring was glowing at the moment, 'Weird. I've never seen it do that before' as Harry calmed himself, the rings glow faded, until it was just a normal ring once again.

'Hmm, must be fueled by my emotions.' Without really knowing why, Harry had not told Snape the part about getting the ring, it seemed to do something, but Harry was unsure as to what that something was. Whatever the reason, Harry had felt the need to stay quiet about it.

"Fine then," Snape said aloud, "perhaps you would consider being a spy. Is that an option you will accept?"

Harry shook his head sadly, "No, I - I can't. Too many people have died because of me, if Voldemort finds out about my deception…well I couldn't live with knowing that I'm at fault for so many more deaths. Knowing how many deaths I've caused is hard enough as it is."

Snape nodded in understanding. "Harry, I understand, but I wish you'd realize that you also saved so many lives."

Harry glared at him, "I hate it when people say that. I didn't save anyone, my mother did; and besides, I should've been strong enough to not let Voldemort use my blood. I should've gotten out of there, and…and I never should've taken Cedric."

Harry's eyes started to sting as tears begged to be let loose. Snape just stared at Harry, at a loss for words; he was only just learning all the things that plagued the young boy in front of him.

Harry looked up at his Professor, "May I - may I please be excused?" Harry asked, needing to get out of there before he started to cry. Snape nodded and stood, beckoning him to the door.

"Harry, I know this is odd, but if there is ever a time where you feel like you need to talk, just ask, and I will lend an ear. I understand why you made this decision, and I will keep it a secret, along with anything else, you ever feel the need to tell me."

Harry thanked him and walked to his dorms, he'd better get ready, school was starting tomorrow.

The next day Harry did not awake until noon. Harry got dressed then wondered down to the Great Hall for what should have been lunch, but was rather a very late breakfast for the raven haired boy. After shoveling down a good meal, Harry got up with the thought of wandering around the castle-something that he had found himself doing a lot lately.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry turned around at the sound of his name.

"Oh, hello Professor." Harry said when he saw McGonagall standing at the foot of the staircase, "Headmaster Dumbledore requests your presence in his office. He has something he wishes to speak with you about."

Harry's breath caught in his throat, 'What if he knows? Oh no!'

"D-do you know what this is about?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"No, I do not. I was in his office when he received a letter, after reading it he asked for me to find you. I know nothing else on this matter. Now please hurry, and you can find out for yourself what this is about." The strict professor replied.

"Mars Bars," McGonagall said when they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry, come in, come in." The headmaster said when he noticed the boy's entrance, "Thank you, Professor." Dumbledore said, nodding towards the door, as if to say, 'please go'.

When McGonagall left Harry looked at Dumbledore and noticed right away, that the usual twinkle in his eyes was gone.

'No-no no no no no no no! HE CAN'T KNOW!'

"Please sit." Dumbledore said motioning to the chair front of him. As Harry sat, Dumbledore started to speak, "Now, I'm sure you're curious as to why I called you here. You see, I have just received word that the Dursley residence was attacked a few nights past. It seems Voldemort found out that is where you were staying, though how, I do no know."

Harry gasped, he hated the Dursley's more than he could say, but he did not want them dead. Death was something he only wished upon one person; his dear grandfather. Harry knew that Dumbledore's assumption that Voldemort attacked Private Drive to kill Harry was false-Voldemort had made it perfectly clear that nobody was to touch his heir. Unless Harry was very much mistaken, Voldemort attacked to get revenge upon those that dare hurt the one who he hoped would take over the "Family business" as Voldemort had called it during their last meeting.

"So are they all - dead?" Harry asked nervously.

"No. By this time the Muggle police had already arrested your Uncle. Supposedly, neighbors started to talk, and your Aunt took her son and fled." Harry relaxed having received the knowledge that nobody was dead.

"This is not all I'm afraid. I have also just been informed that your Uncle's hearing is this Tuesday, and you have to attend, so that you can tell your part of the story. I'm sorry." Harry visibly tensed at Dumbledore's words.

"N-no. I can't go. I won't go! You can't make me!" Harry said jumping out of his seat and fleeing the office. Harry ran and ran, with no thoughts as to where he was going.

Right then Harry couldn't care less where he ended up, he just had to get away; he had to keep running. The tormented fifteen-year-old felt sure that if he stopped running his past would catch up with him.

'I have to keep going. I got away from that life. I WON'T GO BACK! I CAN'T GO BACK! I can't see him all over again. I just can't.'

Harry kept running, he felt like he had been running for hours, (though in truth it was only about 30 minutes).

Finally, when Harry felt as though he was going to collapse, he smacked into something, and fell on his butt. Looking up he realized he had run right into Professor Snape.

"Hello Mr. Potter, may I ask what has you running as though the devil himself (AN: Or herself, whichever you prefer. LOL) is chasing after you?"

Shaking his head, Harry cleared his mind of all the things that had gone through is head while running. Standing up Harry remembered the offer his Professor had made.

"You know what? I'll tell you. That is, if your offer to listen when I need it is still open; is it?"

Snape smirked, when he had made the offer he had been sincere, but he honestly never thought that Harry would take him up on the offer.

"Yes, the offer still does stand. Why don't we go into my office?" When the teacher and his pupil reached the confines of Professor Snape's office, Harry began to talk.

"Thank you for being willing to speak with me. It's just, I don't know who else to talk to without worrying that I'll say something about my Grandfather."

Snape nodded his understanding. "So what is it that has you so worried?"

Harry looked Snape in his eyes and told Snape all that Dumbledore had told him, as well as the worries that now plagued him.

"It sounds to me that your greatest worry is that your Uncle's presence at the hearing will affect you to the point that you will not be capable of telling your story." Harry nodded.

"Well Harry, there is not much I can do about that, but I can help you come up with what you are going to tell them, without feeling vulnerable. Also, I think it is very important that you go speak with the Headmaster. You see, this hearing will decide if he goes free, but you also need to know what will happen with your living arrangements if, in fact, he does go free."

Harry nodded again and stood up. "I guess I'd better go speak with him. I need to catch him before something important happens and he becomes too busy." Harry walked to the door, still scared, but feeling oddly better about the hearing.

"Er, Professor?" Harry said, turning back around,

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to do this more often, just talk?"

"Yes, I would be happy to do this whenever you feel the need."

Leaving it at that, Harry left and walked back to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Professor, I'm sorry I ran out like that." Harry said, lowering is head in apology, and embarrassment.

"That's quite alright. Now Harry, you need to know, this hearing will only decide his guilt. Your hearing will be on the Tuesday of next week."

"My hearing?"

"Yes, the one that will decide where you go, who you will stay with. That hearing will be led by a magical committee." Harry nodded for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

'Great, I'm becoming one of those little nodding toys.' Harry thought to himself, stifling a laugh. Harry quickly remembered why he was there, and no longer felt the need to laugh.

"Well, I'm sure you would like some time alone, so I will let you go." Harry thanked him and left, he had quite a bit to think about.

That night Harry stood in the entrance awaiting the arrival of his friends.

'How am I ever going to act normal around them? What if they see right through my act?!' Harry felt positive that the moment they saw him they would know.

"Feeling nervous? Don't worry, you've even fooled the Headmaster, you'll be fine." Harry looked over to his newly respected professor.

"Thank you sir, that helps a lot." At that moment he heard the rush of students heading to the door.

As the loud stomps got closer, the doors magically opened and his peers came rushing in. Harry forced a grin onto his face as he greeted his friends. Looking around he spotted his tall red haired friend, and knew Hermione would be right next to him. As his two friends got closer, he saw the looks on their faces falter.

'No, how could they know already. NO!!'

"Er, hiya Harry." Ron said eyeing Professor Snape, that's when it clicked, 'Ha-Ha! They just noticed Professor Snape next to me.' Harry's worries started to diminish once again.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said giving her friend a hug, "How are you?"

"I've been better. But at least I'm here, and not…" Harry frowned.

"Well, come on." Ron said, changing the subject, "Let's get some food! I'm starving!"

"Ron, you ate half the food on the trolley! I spent quite a bit on all that."

"Sorry." Ron said, ducking his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it; you'll only be in my debt forever."

The three friends laughed, and walked into the Great Hall.

"So Harry, why was Professor Snape standing next to you back there?" Ron asked grimacing at the thought of having to stand anywhere near the dreaded potions master.

"Oh that! He really isn't all that bad. I mean, he isn't the nicest person to walk the planet, but he and I have accepted our differences, ever since the day I woke up we've started to talk a lot. He's even apologized for how he treated me in the past."

Ron looked at him wearily, "Are you sure it's not just a trick? I mean, how can we be sure he's not a Death Eater still?"

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, "Oh please Ron! You have accused him of being a Death Eater on numerous occasions, it's just getting stupid. Think about it, the first time we thought he was trying to kill Harry, he ended up saving his life. Just give it up already!"

Ron glared at Hermione, and was about to say something when Harry stomped on his foot and pointed up to the Head-table, where Dumbledore was standing up to make his speech. The three kids sat down and waited for their Headmaster to start speaking.

"Welcome everyone, now I know you are all dying to eat, so let's hurry on with the house sorting, so that you may eat to your stomachs desires."

As Dumbledore sat down McGonagall stepped up and set down the sorting hat, and its stool. While the sorting hat started its song, Harry allowed his mind to wander.

Tomorrow was Monday, and he would have to meet Voldemort. Harry made a mental note to ask Snape to "give him detention" tomorrow, so that nobody would think it odd that he suddenly went missing at 8:00, and was then gone for two and a half hours.

"Harry. Harry? Hello, anybody home?" Ron asked lifting his fist to bang on Harry's head.

Harry dodged the blow to his head, and elbowed his friend, "Yeah, sorry my mind drifted. How many Gryffindors did we get?"

"Two." Hermione replied, "But seven went to Slytherin."

"Great, just what we need: MORE Slytherins."

Harry pouted, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the - in her book - pointless feud between the houses.

"We may have to hire Fred and George to do some Slytherin damage control." Ron said, slyly.

"You know, I dislike most Slytherins just as much as you, but you SHOULD give them a chance. If you did, most wouldn't be so heartless." The bushy-haired fifteen-year-old said in a tone that made her friends feel like children being chastised.

"Thank you for that speech, MOM." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione turned to him and raised her hand as if to slap him. Instead she slammed the hand against the table and stood up. "I'm going to the library." She said as she left.

"What? What the hell did I do?" Ron said, stupidly.

Harry suddenly started laughing, "You never fail to make put your foot in it. You know she doesn't like it when you insult her like that. She was only trying to put in a point." Harry said, looking at his friend with an admonishing gaze.

"Fine, I'll go apologize, after dinner." Harry shook his head at his friend's idiocy.

"Your stomach always comes first!" The two quickly finished eating then headed off in different directions. Ron to apologize to Hermione; and Harry, (despite what he told Ron) headed off to the Potions Room to tell his Professor about his 'much deserved detention.'

TBC

A/N: Thank you for all those wonderful reviews!!


End file.
